The Dragon's Bride
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Finally! The happy-go-lucky couple is engaged to be married. But on their wedding day, Natsu receives a request to defeat a terrifying demonic creature, leaving their special moment unfinished. "Wait for me, Lucy. I will come back as soon as I could... Even if I die, I'll still return to your side. I promise you that and I will never ever break that promise..."
1. Prologue: Marry Me, Lucy

**PROLOGUE – 9 MONTHS BEFORE…**

_"Where are you taking me, Natsu?" a 24-year-old blonde woman with an ample figure questioned. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress with lace cups. Any guy would fall for her if they were to lay eyes on her striking good looks and amazing body shape. _

_Anyhow, her question directed at her companion: a man slightly older than her, with slanted black eyes and light flowery-pink spiky hair. He waved the question aside and his grip around her hand tightened. The evening sure was dark. The young woman, by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, could barely see a thing – not even a bush! _

_She didn't know what time it was either. Maybe 9, 10 or even 1 o'clock in the morning! Whatever time is was, Natsu – who is now her lover-slash-boyfriend – was in a hurry since he had "important things" to say._

If it were that important, couldn't we at least discuss it somewhere where there is **light**?_ Lucy thought to herself. _

_She allowed herself dragged around for 5 minutes until Natsu stopped with a halt. The young woman bumped her sweet little nose into his shoulder, and winced in pain. "Ouch, that hurt!" _

_Natsu ignored her. He said, "We're here, Lucy!" Lucy inspected the place. The only source of light came from an ancient naphtha street lamp. She could see the moths illuminated in the darkness, their shadows fluttering on the pavement like dancers. Other than that, there was nothing else that she could see. Not even Natsu's face. _

_"Where are we?" she queried. _

_"Don't you realise, Lucy?" said Natsu, turning to face her. He couldn't see her that properly either, but it didn't matter. At least he knew she was there. "We're in Hargeon… This was the fated place where we first met!" It seemed so long ago that Lucy she didn't notice. _

_"O-Oh I see."_

_The eyebrows of his knitted. "You don't like it?" he asked her._

_"Well, I can't really see anything…" A sound of tiny snivelling and attempts to hold back disappointment interrupted her. _

_"I-I… I thought you'd be happy. To celebrate our 7 year anniversary here, at the port, since that day..." _

_Guilt stabbed Lucy's heart, bleeding and painful. She couldn't bear it when the love of her life felt distressed and wounded. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his lips. They warmed her, calmed her, like they always did when they kissed. _

_"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't realise," she breathed into his ear. She pulled away and smiled up at him. (He was a few inches taller than she.) "But how could I forget? Hargeon is the dearest place in my heart and it all starts with you…" _

_Natsu flashed her one of his trademark grins. She knew it was a smile because she has memorised it like a textbook. Before she knew what was happening, the dashing young Fire Dragon Slayer lowered down on his knees. _

_From his trouser pockets, he took out a crimson velvet box and flipped it open. It revealed a gorgeous pink heart-shaped diamond. The band, made of pale white gold, had the words engraved on it: "__**Together Forever… For Infinity**__". _

_A series of different coloured fireworks suddenly shot into the sky and exploded, but these weren't normal fireworks. Some of them were roses in the shape of ice; others were of bursts of glowing perfumed water, eruptions of violet glitter and technicoloured butterflies, curls of wind, and even sprinkles of shining iron shavings. There was also gleaming swords tied with ribbons aligned in floral patterns, pink fluffy wool in the shape of love hearts, floating golden stars and celestial figures; and even a rainbow formed by flames!_

_And that wasn't just it. Natsu had prepared everything for this specially. Even the villagers came out of their houses and illuminated the black ink night with brilliant flashing decorations and lighting. They danced and sang, laughed and cheered, as though this was the merriest moment that ever happened in their lives. _

_The members of Fairy Tail were present too. Master Makarov, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Gildarts, the Strauss siblings, Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe, Levy with Shadow Gear and Gajeel; Wendy with Carla, Pantherlily and Happy. Plus Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Max, Reedus, Nab, the Connell family, Warren, Visitar and Kinana… Everyone, _everyone_, was here to express their happiness for Lucy and Natsu. _

_"I told you already, Lucy. I might be dense but not dense enough not to know who I truly love in this world. I have loved you for a while – no, the entire time – and it just made me love you even more. And do you know what, Lucy?"_

_"What, Natsu?" she asked him. Tears brimmed in her pretty brown eyes. _

_"That a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person…" Natsu answered, a soft smile across his face. "So… Miss Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honour of becoming not just my wife, but also my life partner, my eternal companion, my soul mate?"_

_"Y-Yes…" Lucy whispered, her tears overflowing. Good thing her makeup was waterproof. _

_"Hmm?" He couldn't hear her above the fireworks. _

_"I mean… Yes. Yes! YES!" she squealed and threw herself on him, hugging him fiercely with bliss. Everyone – Fairy Tail and the villagers – bawled at the top of their voices, all the while beaming and congratulating the newly engaged couple. Natsu and Lucy stood in each other's arms, never been happier in their life. _

_Mirajane even fainted from happiness. Laxus caught her before her head met the cold hard ground. Natsu proceeded to slip the engagement ring onto his beautiful fiancée's left middle finger and then leaned in for a passionate kiss. While their guild members celebrated around them, the two lovers pressed their foreheads together, breathing peacefully._

_"I love you, Lucy," Natsu whispered, swooping in for a quick kiss. "Always, for eternity."_

_Lucy smiled, blushing. "I love you too, Natsu."_


	2. Me & You Happier Than Never Been

**6 MONTHS BEFORE… **

_**Date:**__ 1st July X799_

Twilight descended earlier than usual and already, Natsu was in a drunken stupor. He and his fiancée Lucy Heartfilia, the most powerful (_and_ beautiful) Celestial Spirit Wizard ever to roam Earth-Land, have been dancing and drinking – in truth, Natsu was the one who glugged down 3 barrels of beer and 5 glasses of vermouth cocktails _and_ 2 bottles of premium red wine, and then he started dancing on table tops – their hearts out at Gray and Juvia's wedding reception.

Poor Lucy had to leave early and carry Natsu back home, after an hour of apology to the hosts for her betrothed's mortifying behaviour. They arrived outside Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street. People disintegrated into their homes or were preparing dinner.

"Get a hold of yourself, Natsu!" Lucy scolded her fiancé, turning the lock and opening the door. She tucked him in bed like a mother does to her child. Ever since Natsu moved in with her about 3-and-a-half years ago, her room was always a mess. Everywhere you went, there were traces of Natsu stamped all over it. His clothes littered the carpet and his stuff was… All over the place!

Sighing, she treaded a pile of dirty dishes on the floor – _Why are they there in the first place?_ Lucy grimaced to herself, not needing to know who the culprit was because that won't be necessary – and went to the bathroom to change.

"C-C-Can't drink anymore…" the young man mumbled to no one in particular. Lucy emerged in her favourite nightwear: a special black and red silk negligée that hugged her curves perfectly. Natsu always had a double-take when he saw her in it. Tonight, well. He's too drunk to notice. She slipped into bed beside him and closed her eyes.

She woke up in the middle of the night, to the feel of something – or _someone_ – touching her... Quite _inappropriately_, to add. Was she imagining things? Lifting up the covers, she saw the one initiating this action was, in fact, Natsu. He covered her mouth, muffling any sounds that'd be coming out, and his fingers weaved in the elastic of her panties, jerking them down to her knees. Lucy slapped his hands away.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" she hissed. He responded by rubbing two calloused fingers against her slick exposed folds and he enjoyed listening to her moaning with pleasure. _Damn_, she was completely soaked in juices.

"Oh _Natsu_..."

This was both their first time. They were equally inexperienced, despite dating for almost 4 years. And tonight – _now_ – he wanted her. He couldn't wait no more. Off his boxers went, revealing his throbbing erection and making him sneer at the sensation. Getting up to guide his manhood to her twitching crevice, he hesitated before insertion and looked down at Lucy worriedly. From that look in those honest eyes of his, Lucy knew Natsu truly was loving and caring; he didn't want her to hurt.

"Are you sure you want this, Lucy?" he asked nervously. "I don't want this to be something you'll regret." Lucy needn't any questions or statements: pulling him gently in an embrace, she captured his sensual lips, kissing him with all the energy she had.

"Then, I'm coming in…" Biting the side of her mouth to armour herself for expected ripping ache, Lucy felt Natsu sliding deeper, deeper inside her until he met resistance.

"I-I'm sorry." Pulling back and snapping his hips forward, he tore through her hymen. Lucy cried out anyway. A guilt-ridden Natsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and burying his face into her collar-bone, trying hard not to make even the slightest movement. The young woman quivered under the influence of the pain; but as soon she got used to his size and length, the discomfort gradually faded.

Then Natsu broke the silence. "How do you feel now, Lucy?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm OK. It's fine, how about you?"

"You feel incredible... I love you, Lucy."

"I love you even more..."

~**XXX**~

_**Date:** 24th September X799_

About two and a half months flew by, like lightning, since that evening. At the guild, Lucy found herself in deep and meaningful conversation with Erza and Jellal's pretty daughter Niyala, who, at 7 years old, was surprisingly mature for her age. Then Lucy clamped her hands to her stomach and mouth, suddenly overcome by nausea and a strong tendency to heave. Excusing herself, she ran towards the Ladies and bumped into Mirajane.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" asked the beautiful white-haired woman. "Is everything alright?"

Gasping, Lucy managed "I don't feel so well" and then rushed into the bathroom. Mirajane found her being sick in one of the cubicles.

"What is wrong with me, Miss Mira?" Lucy coughed in mid-vomit as the bairmaid gently thumped her back. She recovered after a while. "I've felt so terrible these days. Not always. But often. You know... _Sick_. Feeling as though I might throw up. Am I becoming ill?"

Mirajane contemplated the first thing that popped in her head, but she couldn't be sure. "No, no, you're not. Tell me, Lucy, have you been missing any months?"

Lucy thought. "I don't know, I can't remember. All I know is that I've been tired a lot lately, and my stomach gets really queasy. Oh, Miss Mira, I am so scared. What's happening to me?"

To her surprise, Mirajane had no sympathy on her face. She was actually _laughing_. "You're not ill. Sleeping a lot and feeling like your stomach is on a merry-go-around. It all _does_ fit. Well, I suggest you pay a visit to Porlyusica tomorrow, so that she can tell you how many months you are away from delivering. My, my, Lucy. You're going to be a mother very soon..."

Again she chuckled. Lucy processed this stunning information. "Are you saying, Miss Mira... That I am with child. As in, _pregnant_? With Natsu's child!"

"Yes. Yes, I believe you're very much so. First off, it'd be best if you go home and have a rest. When you plan to break the news to Natsu is completely up to you."

~**XXX**~

It had been cloudy and damp, then sunny, then cloudy and damp again for several days but as Lucy walked the path to her house, she noticed an odd glow in the sky. As though the sun was trying hard to pierce the clouds. To her, the day's packed full of blithely dancing sunbeam, the sky more radiant than usual, the canal water sparkling in joy. She entered the apartment, knowing that Natsu won't be home until later, and stepped in front of the big mirror in her bathroom.

The reflection Lucy inspected bore a glowing sparkle in those large brown eyes, lively little curls at the end of her straight blonde hair and slight paleness in her once-pink cheeks. Outside the afternoon sun streaked the sky with ice-cream colours: raspberry, peach and vanilla. Now Lucy examined the rest of her mirror self, turning her body sideways.

"Inside me is a baby," she whispered happily. "Natsu's child!"

She heard the door open and close, meaning that Natsu was home. As soon as she saw his cheerful face, she rushed over to hug him and told him everything. Natsu was so pleased, ecstatic and proud about the baby he instantly dragged Lucy to the guild and announced their good news. Afterwards there was a big celebration at Fairy Tail and again like always, life couldn't be sweeter.

~**XXX**~

Later that night when Natsu and Lucy were in bed, she said to him, "Now I know what I really want in life."

Her intended faced her. "And what's that?"

"Children and laughter and... And _noise_. Yes, I want our house to be filled with them! Then I want there to be grandchildren and aunts and uncles and cousins, so that we can have a huge party, exactly like the one at Fairy Tail tonight. Life for you and I and our children will be better and far more satisfying, and we shall all be happier than a dog basking in the sun!"

A giggling Natsu kissed his beloved Lucy's forehead then lips which trembled with excitement, saying, "Whatever you wish for, my darling..."


	3. The Last Promise (Part 1)

**THE WEDDING DAY OF NATSU DRAGNEEL & LUCY HEARTFILIA**

_**Date: **__14th January X800_

"Seems like it was just yesterday when you and I were brats, fighting and causing each other trouble," Gray casted Natsu's mind back to their boyhood as the bridegroom prepared for the day in his life where he could finally be called Lucy's spouse. "And to think I am now Juvia's husband and the father of her unborn child... While _you_ are about to stand at the gazebo, getting married to your one true love Lucy."

"We're both adults now, Gray," Natsu reasoned maturely, straightening his tie. "You and I are a long way away from the past. There is no more need for any childish play or petty arguments."

"Ah, how nostalgic those days were," sighed the raven-haired young man, leaning back in the pink fluffy chair that stood next to the dressing room's mirror.

"Say, Gray," Natsu said out of the blue, his back turned from his best man, "Promise me, that if anything ever happens, you will take care of Lucy and our child?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Gray questioned in bewilderment, sitting up. Never before had Natsu acted like this.

The groom spun around and Gray was even more surprised to see an unusually grave, unsmiling expression on his face. "_Promise me_ Gray, that no matter what happens, you _must_ protect them with all your life."

Jumping up from his chair, Gray angrily grabbed Natsu by the collar, thinking that he was having him on, but realised it was no joke at all: Natsu was **dead** serious. Gray released him.

"This morning I received a telegram from Igneel," Natsu started, extracting a letter from the breast pocket of his white tuxedo and handing it to Gray who read the contents:

_My Dearest Son, Natsu:_

_It pains me to pen this letter but I have no other choice yet to do so. However, please allow me to firstly congratulate you as a father on your marriage to a certain Celestial Spirit Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, whom I have been informed is currently with child. __I completely understand and sympathise the earnest endearment you foster for this young woman but at the moment, I am burdened with a terrible difficulty and I require your assistance... At the cost of a personal sacrifice. _

_Even with the fall of the Black Wizard Zeref's power, one demon from the Books of Zeref still runs amok and is prepared wreak havoc in this world. The alliance of the dragons' power is not enough to stop this worrisome creature which is why I need your collaboration in order to defeat him. You have succeeded me in Dragon Slayer Magic and the strength of your power is immeasurable. As the Flame Dragon King I owe a responsibility to protect humanity as well as all the living things that flourish Earth-Land. _

___Natsu, I never wanted you to do this. I understand that you have retired from wizardry and want to walk your own path, but I cannot save us all without your help. Time is running short. Within two to three days the dragons are holding a conference to propose strategies in the Western Mountains._ I apologise for forcing this misfortune upon you, for the current circumstances, for relinquishing an opportunity to a happy life with the person whom you dearly love. I_ hope you will forgive me._

_Your father, Igneel._

"I have arranged a carriage to take me there," continued Natsu, slipping the letter back into his pocket. "I will be leaving in two and a half hours."

"Two and a half hours?" echoed Gray. "But what about the –"

"I know." Natsu closed his eyes and even his hardest endeavours would not hinder the teardrop that just ran down his cheeks, leaving behind a wet salt trail. "I've spoken to Gramps and the priest about it already."

"So what are you going to do about her?" Gray asked him. "Lucy, I mean."

Natsu avoided Gray's demanding eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't go," he whispered to himself. "Maybe I should just stay. I'm here, getting married to the one and only woman I love. It's something I won't be able to do again."

Crossing his arms over his suited chest, Gray emitted a long, deep exhale as though he had been holding his breath for a very long time (Juvia had made him promise not to strip during the process of the wedding ceremony). "You go," he sanctioned at last.

Natsu stared at him. "Gray," he susurrated.

"I'm not doing this for you," his good friend alleged. "I'm doing this for Lucy." He sighed again. "Want to know something, Natsu? Out of all the girls you and I have and will ever meet, Lucy is the strongest and most resilient... Not just in her magic, but in her heart and her soul. Lucy brought the best in you and you, in turn, made her the happiest woman there ever lived."

Feelings of warmth and fondness flooded in Natsu's pounding heart when he heard this.

"You're not the only one, Natsu. I loved Lucy earlier than you did, but I was heart-broken to accept that her feelings towards me wasn't mutual. She's always loved _you_, Natsu. That I am conversant with. You are her life and she is yours. That's why I'm giving you my permission to go because I know that she will wait... Even for ever, she will wait until the man she loves more than anything returns to her side. Because she has it inside her."

The two men hugged, not realising for the last time, and exchanged their goodbyes before Natsu ran off. The last thing he had to do. For Lucy. And for a future that most likely did not exist.


End file.
